HAWKEYE inicia
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: La siguiente historia esta inspirada en la película "Batman inicia" pero con los personajes de "los vengadores los héroes mas poderosos del planeta".
1. Chapter 1

La siguiente historia esta inspirada en la película "Batman inicia" pero con los personajes de "los vengadores los héroes mas poderosos del planeta", la historia no será exactamente igual, habrá cambios desde luego.

Aclaro, NO soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de BATMAN (ni Batman inicia) ni de los VENGADORES, ellos le pertenecen a dc comics y marvel comics

Es aquí es donde nuestra historia comienza.

* * *

><p>-Clint, Clint, ¿don de estas?, Clint!- Los gritos de una joven Janet van dyne, en busca de su amigo –donde estas!- gritaba fastidiada de aquel juego –ya basta!- fue su ultima palabra<p>

Asechando entre los arbustos, el joven Clint Barton se ocultaba de su compañera, entre pequeñas carcajadas y una sonrisa traviesa el joven solo contemplaba a su amiga, si un dia de juegos para dos pequeños en la mansión Barton, sobre de las colinas.

-Clint¡- reprocho

El pequeño tomo un pequeño guijarro, fijo sus ojos en el blanco y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca soltó el proyectil a diestra y siniestra.

-clin….¡AUCH!- se dolió en la cabeza –Clint¡- pudo divisar a su amigo

El muchacho salió de su escondite entre carcajadas y huyo de su eufórica de amiga que buscaba desquitarse con el.

-regresa aquí mismo….Clint¡- no pudo mas –voy por ti-

El muchacho condujo a la pequeña asta una pequeña emboscada. Se oculto detrás de unas rocas, espero paciente por su amiga, listo y preparado para abalanzarse sobre ella. Mas grande su sorpresa cuando ella lo embosco por la espalda.

-Clint¡- le grito

-AAHH¡-

La pequeña lo capturo por el cuello sin intención de dejarlo libre, el muchacho comenzó a luchar, pero no hubo resultado, la pequeña lo domino por completo y cuando se quedo sin fuerzas se desplomo sobre el césped.

-mmjj, mjjmjjm….AHAHAHAH ¡- comenzó a reír –Janet, suéltame, ya¡-

La joven obedeció y se recostó al lado de su mejor amigo.

-oye, mira Janet- el muchacho le mostro una pluma de algún tipo de ave –es genial-

-wooo, ¿donde la encontraste?- pregunto de una manera tan inocente y sorprendida

-baje por las rocas que están abajo-

El muchacho se levanto de césped

-te enseño-

Pero nunca se espero de que manera su amiga reaccionaria al haberle dicho el lugar de donde encontró esa pluma, ellos tenían prohibido acercarse a los bordes e la colina.

-¡no! Tenemos prohibido acercarnos a ese lugar- dijo de manera fuerte

-no seas llorona, vamos-

El muchacho corrió en dirección a donde afirmo antes.

-Clint¡ Clint¡, Clint¡-

El muchacho solo ignoro los avisos de su amiga. Pasaron unos minutos y el joven Clint ya se encontraba descendiendo un pequeño tramo de la colina asta llegar a un montículo de rocas.

-Clint¡ regresa¡-

-descuida, aquí no esta empinado-

El joven se adentro por los espacios y huecos del lugar. Se adentro a hasta la entrada de una cueva, pero el tesoro que él buscaba se encontraba al pie de la entrada; un pequeño bulto de plumas en el suelo. Se acerco y se dispuso a tomar una de esas "pich" Pero un discreto, breve y diminuto sonido proveniente de la cueva atrajo su atención.

-…..mmhh-

No le dio importancia, continuo con su propósito y del bulto de plumas sacó la más grande de todas ellas.

-bien-

"pich" el sonido regreso y atrajo la atención del pequeño, pero cuando alzó su mirada, una parvada de halcones rodeo al joven Clint.

-AAAAAHHHH¡-

La parvada lo alejo con rasguños y picotazos hasta lograr alejarlo lo suficiente.

-CLINT¡- grito con mucha fuerza la pequeña Janet

El muchacho fue empujado asta el borde de la pendiente, pero después; nada, todo se detuvo y el muchacho al no ser mas atacado bajo la guardia, solo para ser sorprendido por el ataque de un halcón en el rostro. El chico no pudo mas, perdió el equilibrio, y cayó. Su caída pareció eterna constante, el tiempo parecía ir mas lento, el miedo, la horrible sensación y todo, sin previo aviso termino.

Fin de flasg back

-AAAAHHH¡- despertó –AAAH¡….AAH¡…aaaww, ¿Qué? ooh- un ya crecido Clint Barton se había despertado confundido y temeroso -yo, no quiero recordar, solo quiero, quiero…quiero – logro recuperar la calma.

-HORA DE DESPERTAR¡- anuncio una voz del exterior

Al escuchar el llamado, Clint se dispuso a levantarse y salir de su celda, si grandes cambio ocurrieron en la vida del hombre.

-mmsss, fffmm, muy bien-

En la gran llamada "la bóveda" una prisión cerca de las montañas congeladas de Europa, Clint Barton se encontraba recluido ya 6 meses. Ya en el patio de la prisión, los reos se acomodaban en filas para recibir su almuerzo.

-siguiente- ordenaba un guardia

La fila seguía su curso, todos esperando su turno, pero mientras Clint esperaba su turno ya lo estaban esperando y esto porque en los últimos meses Clint se gano la fama de ser un busca problemas en toda la prisión.

-siguiente-

El turno de Barton se aproximaba, al igual que 4 reos detrás suyo.

-Siguiente-

Los hombres se aproximaron a las espaldas de Clint quien no parecía notar la presencia de los sujetos, estos fingieron inocencia, pero fue justo cuando uno de ellos saco una navaja por la manga y con toda la rapidez que pudo intento clavársela, un rápido movimiento, pero fue aun mas rápido el de Clint. Con rapidez esquivo la navaja, subyugo al atacante y con un azote en pared lo descontó. Los otros reos trataron de contener a Clint pero con toda su fuerza logro derribarlos en un charco de lodo.

-Quieran pelear!- grito Clint

Los reos intentaron contraatacar pero Barton tenia experiencia, uno de los reos lanzo un par de puñetazos, Clint se escudo con los brazos para descontarlo con un cabezazo, el segundo intento taclearlo, Clint lo recibió con un rodillazo en la frente, luego lo tomo por los hombros luego lo lanzo contra el tercer atacante, dos hombres mas intervinieron a favor de sus compañeros, Clint contuvo al atacante de frente, pero al de atrás lo recibió con una patada en el estomago, al regresar su pierna impacto en la rodilla del sujeto que tenia al frente, con eso lo pudo doblego, mas otro cabezazo para descontar, el sujeto del cuchillo reapareció, intento apuñalar a Barton, pero el solo esquivo rápidamente de izquierda, derecha, izquierda , derecha, izquierda y por ultimo un fuerte puñetazo al rostro noqueó al sujeto.

-eso es todo¡- grito muy eufórico

Pero antes de que las cosas se salieran más de control, los guardias (a buena hora) intervinieron, pero en lugar de ocuparse de los atacantes, barios guardias sujetaron a Clint y lo llevaron a su celda.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto confundido y molesto

-protección¡- dijo un guardia

-No necesito protección¡-

-No para ti, para ellos- indico a los otros presos caídos

Mas tarde ese día, barton calmaba su sed bebiendo de una llave de agua, lo habían confinado en solitario, el peor agujero de la prisión era esa. Se recostó e intento recuperar la calma, respiro fuerte y despacio, cerro sus ojos, pero la paz fue cambiada por el cansancio y un sueño muy profundo se apodero de el.

Flash back

-Clint, Clint, despierta Clint, vamos hijo- se escuchaba una voz un tanto preocupada

-aaawwss- reacciono el joven –papá¡- dijo adolorido -¿Qué…que paso?-

-gracias a dios¡ Clint, ¿en que estabas pensando?- respondió el señor Barton –vamos- dijo mientras lo levantaba en sus hombros

El muchacho fue muy suertudo, casi muere de no haber sido que cayó en un pequeño montículo que evito que cayera asta el fondo de la enorme colina.

-y….¿Jan? papá-

-ella esta bien, fue y nos aviso después que te caíste, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba hijo-

Los padres de ambos niños actuaron rápidamente en rescatar al muchacho, bajaron a padre con una cuerda y luego descendió con cautela para alcanzar a su hijo. A pesar de no haber caído la colina por completo y solo unos 6 metro, suerte de haber caído en tierra no muy dura, con césped alto, pero aun resulto ser muy dolorosa. Tras su rescate, los padres del muchacho lo llevaron a dentro de la casa donde lo ellos se encargarían de atender a su pequeño, pero no sin que Clint aprovechara el pasar cerca de Janet para entregarle su regalo. Momentos mas tarde ese día Clint ya se había recuperado un poco.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Simón Barton

-mejor- respondió su hijo

Simón Barton era un hombre alto, de físico un poco fuerte, cabello negro y corto. Tenía experiencia médica, así que pudo atender a su hijo sin muchos problemas, pero por suerte el muchacho Clint no fue nada de gran seriedad, pero aun así su padre no quiso arriesgarse y realizo un par de pruebas más.

-puedes levantarte ¿verdad?-

El niño obedeció y se sentó sobre la cama para que su padre pudiera medir los latidos de su corazón. Al hacerlo el padre no encontró nada de que preocuparse.

-Muy bien, puedes recostarte-

El muchacho pudo notar que su padre estaba muy serio, lo cual lo preocupo, no quería que su padre lo odiara, una sobre exageración del pequeño, paro aun así se sentía terrible por eso.

-papá…..¿estas enojado?- pregunto con gran timidez

Simón noto el tono de voz del muchacho, con eso pudo deducir el estado emocional de su hijo.

-Clint….mira- se arrodillo y lo miro de frente –lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, me asustaste mucho, asustaste a tu madre, Janet lloro por creer que estabas muerto y eso me puso muy intranquilo, bastante-

-no quería asustarlos, yo quería darle algo lindo a Jan- hablaba con sinceridad –perdón-

-no tenias que arriesgarte- se sentó junto a el –no debiste bajar a ase lugar-

-solo quería una pluma-

-pero esas aves no lo sabían, tu solo fuiste un intruso para ellas y por eso te atacaron-

-yo…yo, no tenia idea, pensé que no había nada ahí-

-nosotros tampoco, pero no importa…tranquilo, le pedí Jarvis cerrar esa cueva –

Mientras hablaban Jarvis el mayordomo y amigo de la familia se encontraba tapando la entrada de la cueva con maderos.

-y ¿como están todos ahora?-

-menos preocupados y felices de que te encuentres bien, Clint-

El muchacho ya no estaba tan intranquilo, el miedo había casi desaparecido por completo, pero el mal rato que les provoco a todos, aun lo dejaba muy apenado y sobretodo por su amiga, debió hacerle caso.

-oye- el adulto tomo sus estetoscopio –¿quieres oír?-

-si¡-

El muchacho dejo que su papá le pusiera el artefacto en los oídos, luego coloco el otro extremo del aparato y lo coloco sobre su pecho. Clint dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar el latir del corazón, luego su padre coloco el artefacto sobre el pecho del niño.

-que gracioso suena-

Simón retiro el artefacto de su hijo, para luego guardarlo en su equipo medico. De entre su equipo medico saco un pequeño estuche, de él saco un collar de diamantes.

-oye, ¿Qué opinas de esto?- se lo mostro a su hijo –¿a tu madre le gustara?-

El niño tomo entre sus dedos el collar, lo observo por algunos segundos y después le respondió a su padre.

-definitivamente le gustara-

-muy bien, se lo voy a dar el día de nuestro aniversario- guardo el collar –todos iremos ese día al teatro-

-creo que es mejor que una pluma-

Ambos dieron una pequeña carcajada.

-Bueno es mejor que tú descanses, necesitas reposar-

-muy bien, buenas noches papá-

-buenas noches Clint-

Arropo a su hijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después se retiro del cuarto.

Fin de flash back

En ese preciso momento Clint despertó de su sueño, pero esta vez no fue tan malo coma la vez anterior, pero aun así el recordar el pasado no le gustaba mucho, le dolía y era una distracción. Después de despertarse se acerco a la llave de agua, la abrió y empezó a beber del chorro de agua. Unos segundos después pudo escucharse una voz afuera de la celda, aunque no se podía escuchar bien, se reconocía que eran los guardias y después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a un hombre. Su aspecto era de un hombre alto, pelo largo de color rubio, fuerte y de una edad que podía calcularse de unos 40 y tantos de edad. El hombre se le acerco con intenciones claras de hablar con Barton.

-hola- fue su primera palabra –buenos días-

-mmmhhff- Clint lo miro fijamente -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-señor Barton, yo e venido aquí especialmente buscándolo a usted, y solo a usted Clint….vera-

Fue interrumpido.

-¿Cómo sabe my nombre?-

-el mundo es muy pequeño como para que alguien como usted pueda desaparecer- se acerco un poco mas –Clint Barton-

-y ¿que es lo que quiere de my?-

-vengo en representación de un hombre que comparte sus ideales, un hombre que entiende a la perfección lo que es la justicia y esta dispuesto a ayudarlo a usted-

-mmmjjjjff- mofó un poco –si claro-

-le aseguro que no hay mentiras en lo que yo le estoy hablando, hablo con la verdad-

-¿y esa es?-

-que usted esta en esta pocilga intentando entender a un enemigo mas grande del que puede encontrar aquí, solo pierde su tiempo y no logra algún progreso en su lucha, es mas, ni siquiera comienza aun-

-…mm-

-tiene potencial para pelear contra la injusticia, pero como cualquier otro hombre sin rumbo, piensa que esta siguiendo el camino correcto a su meta final…yo señor Barton, yo puedo guiarlo por un camino que lo cambiara todo, lo hará hacer una diferencia y eso es si usted me permite llevarlo con mi maestro-

Las palabras del hombre lograron hacer efecto en Clint.

-¿Quién es?-

-Odín, su nombre es Odín-

-¿Odín me mostrara el camino?-

-eso depende de la voluntad de usted, pero, si pudiera convertirse en algo más que un simple hombre, se convertiria algo totalmente diferente-

-¿en que me convertiría?-

-una leyenda, señor Barton, en una leyenda-

El hombre dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-mañana usted será liberado de este lugar, si tiene la voluntad, realizara un viaje al noroeste, alas montañas, habrá un pequeño poblado al pie de la montaña mas alta, usted debe escalar la montaña, pero en el camino hay una flor azul, muy rara y valiosa, si usted la trae consigo, podrá, tener el entrenamiento de Odín-

Y salió del lugar, dejando a un Clint confundido e intranquilo, ¿diría la verdad?, acaso ¿tendría la oportunidad?, no había tenido tantas dudas en largo tiempo, solo seria cuestión de ir y averiguarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo.

El camino que e de tomar.

Era una maña gris y gélida por el camino de la carretera, mientras un camión de la prisión votaba una carga como si se tratara de basura, mientras el vehículo se alejaba de aquel lugar, Clint se levanto del suelo y pudo observar que definitivamente era libre, el hombre no le mintió en lo absoluto.

-…ffffssss- dio un suspiro llenador

El descanso duro solo unos segundos, pues de inmediato comenzó a seguir el camino que le habían indicado, tomo sus cosas y paso a paso, Clint empezó a recorrer las extensas praderas en su camino, pasaron un par de horas y aun no se estaba cerca de las montañas. Aun con el largo camino por delante, Clint no tenia deseos de descansar, pues su destino lo aguardaba.

….

Al pasar unas cuantas horas mas, Clint pudo llegar a un gran campo de flores, era un hermoso lugar, mas no obstante e dispuso a encontrar la flor que le habían encomendado, mas que por orden, era una prueba, una prueba de que no estaba siendo engañado y cruzo por todo ese campo, buscando y revisando con sus ojos, hasta que la encontró, la flor azul que tanto era requerida se encontraba al final de ese campo de rozas y al parecer era la ultima. La tomo de raíz y la guardo seguro en su vestimenta. El camino aun era muy largo como para per el tiempo contemplando el paisaje.

…

La densa niebla cubría todo el camino, pero no fue si no hasta estar lo suficiente mente cerca, cuando Clint pudo divisar el pie de las montañas, por fin había llegado, pudo entonces entender que la niebla era provocado por la nieve de la sima de las montañas. Pasaron una minutos y entonces pudo divisar el pequeño poblado, para entonces ya estaba muy seguro que no eran mentiras ni engaños, en verdad encontraría el rumbo de su destino.

Cuando Clint se adentro al poblado, pudo notar que la gente se metían a sus hogares, pero pudo percibir el miedo, esa gente se ocultaba por miedo, tal vez de el, quizá por ser un extranjero.

-usted- se le acerco un rural del pueblo, al parecer sabia hablar el idioma –usted debe huir de este lugar- dijo por ultimo antes de alejarse del joven barton

Pero Clint prefirió ignorar la advertencia y continuo su camino a la montaña, y empezó a subir.

….

Ya habiendo subido un buen tramo de la montaña, pero aun con la ventisca y el soplar del viento Clint pudo divisar lo que parecía ser un templo o una clase de castillo, de alguna manera se podía decir que ese era el lugar en el que su travesía terminaba y en buen momento, pues el cansancio era muy grande. Tardo unos minutas en poder llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar y al hacerlo toco las puertas del castillo, para de inmediato abrirlas por si mismo. Al adentrarse Clint pudo observar que el lugar se encontraba completamente vacio, pero fue al adentrase más en el lugar, que pudo notar la presencia de alguien más en recinto. Justo en el fondo de aquel enorme y extenso salón, se encontraba un hombre, este por su apariencia, daba la impresión de ser un hombre mayor, viejo, pero también se podía notar que este era fuerte y quizás la persona a quien el joven le habían dicho buscar su sabiduría.

-es…usted, ¿Odín?- pregunto Clint entre suspiros –me dijeron que usted, puede indicarme el camino- menciono cuando de entre su ropa sacaba la flor azul

Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa barios hombres salieron de entre las sombras, acervándose a Clint, con las intenciones de atacar.

-¡Alto¡-

De entre aquellos hombres, hizo presencia el mismo que apareció en la prisión, este se aproximo a Barton con intención de atenderlo. Este al acercarse comenzó a hablar.

-La sabiduría de Odín no es para cualquiera señor Barton, a menos que lo valga- dijo con firmeza, para luego tomar el presente de Clint - entonces díganos ¿Qué es lo que quiere?-

-quiero, los medios para combatir la injusticia, y a quienes la realizan- respondió Clint

-en verdad- dijo el hombre, para luego darle la espalda a Clint –pues prepárese para comenzar-

-pero, apenas si puedo…- Clint no pudo terminar

-aaw, fue un mal entendido- pero de manera repentina el hombre empezó a atacar a Clint –¡La Villanía y La Muerte No Aguardan a Que Uno Este Preparado, y Créame, Aquí Enfrentara La Muerte!-

Pero justamente antes de poder seguir Clint contuvo un golpe y pudo poner resistencia. Pero el combate continuo atacando y Clint seguía conteniendo a su rival con el entrenamiento que tenia, pero estos movimientos no le eran desconocidos, incluso nombro algunos de ellos.

-tiene entrenamiento, pero le falta experiencia-

Pero en un descuido Clint, no pudo evitar los golpes de su oponente y fue vencido.

Antes de cualquier otra cosa el hombre comenzó a razonar -pero…no usted no le tiene miedo…no me tiene miedo- tomo la flor y la coloco en l traje de Clint –entonces, díganos señor Barton, ¿que le tiene miedo usted?-

Pero Clint termino inconsciente antes de poder decir o hacer algo.

….

Era medio dia y la familia Barton se dirigía a la teatro, en un ferri esplendoroso, que recorría la ciudad. El jovencito Clint mirava con asombro la magnifica estructura ferra.

-¿tu lo construiste papa?- pregunto el muchacho

-si- dijo el padre –bueno yo y los demás trabajadores- corrigió –veras hijo la depresión a, afectado muchas personas y este tren es un transporte económico, para que a la gente le sea fácil moverse en toda la ciudad, y es ahí donde todo comienza- indico a el gran edificio Barton Inc. En el centro de toda la ciudad –yo y otros empresarios estamos haciendo lo posible para mejorar la situación de la ciudad-

-¿ahí es donde trabajas?- pregunto el chico

-bueno, no, yo trabajo en el hospital, usando una bata y ayudando personas, en la torre trabajan un grupo de hombres mas capacitados que yo- aclaro ese punto

El muchacho siguió contemplando la vista.

…

En el teatro la obra comenzaba, los actores en escena y la multitud observaba a detalle. Pero tras varios minutos de haber iniciado, de el techo salieron actores habiendo el papel de aves volando entre el ecenario.

-. . . . .- el pequeño Clint no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-clint, ¿todo esta bien?- pregunto su padre al notar a su hijo -¿todo bien?-

-vámonos, por favor- dijo el chico casi rompiendo en llanto

-. . . muy bien- se dirigió a su esposa –hay que irnos-

Entonces los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, a plena función, pero por esa misma razón no pudieron salir por la entrada principal.

-por aquí- dijo Simón guiando a su familia por la entrada trasera –es por aquí-

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto la señorita barton

-no es nada- respondió a su esposa –fue mi culpa, desvió suponer que Clint aun no se siente del todo bien- le menciono, luego le dirigió una sonrisa a su hijo –perdona campeón- menciono por ultimo

Los tres junto y en familia caminaron por aquel callejón, pero no parecía muy seguro aquel lugar. Caminaron un par de metros mas, pero de entre las sombras, un hombre apareció, se acerco a la familia Barton.

En un rápido acto el sujeto saco un arma -¡La Billetera y Joyas!- dijo amenazante -¡Rápido!- apunto en contra de la familia

-tranquilo, si, de acuerdo- Simón dijo de manera tranquila –tranquilo bien- de mara cuidadosa y despacio accedió a las demandas del sujeto –tranquilo, bien tome- extendió su mano para darle la billetera

Pero era tal el nervio del asaltante, que no pudo tomar bien la billetera y esta cayo al suelo lo cual causo mas tención.

-No se mueva- ordeno mientras recogía la billetera del suelo

-tranquilo- menciono Simón en un intento para tranquilizar al sujeto –solo tómelo-

-¡También la Joyas!- el hombre se le acerco a la señorita Barton

-¡No Espere!- reacciono Simón para detener al asaltante -¡No. . . .-

Por la pequeña agitación se disparo el arma "BAAM"

-¡SIMON!. . . .- la señorita grito por lo sucedido a du esposo

"BAAM" un segundo, pero este afecto a la madre de Clint. Después de eso el criminal escapo con mucho temor por lo sucedido, mientras el pequeño se quedaba paralizado del miedo.

-c..cl..clint- llamó el padre del pequeño con muy poca fuerza –Clint….-

Clint solo pudo mirar como su padre dejaba este mundo.

…

En la jefatura de policía, Clint aguardaba noticias en una de las oficinas, en ese momento el oficial Bucky entro a la sala.

-hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto amablemente antes de darle el abrigo de su padre -¿tienes frio?- tomo el abrigo y se lo coloco al muchacho -¿mejor?-

-….- el chico asintió con la cabeza

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y de esta apareció el comisionado Fury.

-Bucky- llamo al oficial

-si señor- este respondió

El comisionado le murmuro algo al joven oficial y este asintió para luego salir de la oficina, el comisionado se aproximo al pequeño para darle noticias.

-lo atrapamos, lo atrapamos- dijo

…

El dia era lluvioso y muy gris en el funeral de los Barton, como si se perdiera el brillo que le da vida al mundo. La gente daba sus condolencias al pequeño Clint, uno de ellos se le acerco al muchacho para hablar con el.

-Clint, mi nombre Christofer Mount, tu padre y yo trabajábamos en la compañía- extendió un saludo al muchacho –cuidaremos la compañía hasta que tu tomes el mando- dijo por ultimo antes de marcharse

…

Todos ya se habían retirado y el cielo paro de llover, el pobre Clint miraba desde su ventana como todos se retiraban. De entre todos, su amiga Janet se despidió a lo lejos del muchacho antes de irse con sus padres. A la puerta del cuarto, Jarvis, el mayordomo quiso informar al joven.

-¿preparo la cena?- espero unos instantes, pero no obtuvo respuesta –bien- dijo antes de retirarse

-¡Jarvis!- detuvo al mayordomo, el chico estaba a romper en llanto –fue mi culpa, por mi culpa ellos se fueron-

-no diga eso, no fue su culpa- este intento consolar al pequeño

-pero, si no hubiera tenido miedo, no hubiéramos salido- se culpaba el pobre chico

-no amo Clint, aquel hombre decidió actuar mal, usted no hubiera podido hacer nada- el señor jarvis hablaba con la verdad, pero aun así la perdida fue muy grande

-los extraño mucho- el chico no pudo aguantar el llanto ni un poco más

-yo también, yo también-

fin del recuerdo.

De regreso en el presente, Clint reponía fuerzas en aquel lugar y aquel hombre le hacia compañia

-la muerte de sus padres fue una perdida muy grande y muy lamentable- condescendió el hombre –pero si solo busca la justicia para…- fue interrumpido

-no- dijo Clint –la venganza no me sirve-

El sujeto se intereso por lo ultimo que dijo Clint -¿Por qué? Clint ¿Por qué la venganza no le sirve?-

Flash back

…

El tiempo paso, mas exacto, fueron nueve años y Clint ya no era un niño, pero se ausento por un tiempo, muy lejos de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.

-¿supongo que no se quedara mucho tiempo?- preguntaba Jarvis a su amo Clint –después del juicio-

-no lose- respondió clint sin darle mucha importancia

-¿no le gusta la universidad?- continúo Jarvis

-el problema es que yo no les gusto- dijo de forma burlona

-le preparare la habitación principal de inmediato amo Clint- jarvis se adelanto por las escaleras

-no, mi habitación esta bien jarvis- menciono

-pero esta es su casa- afirmo el mayordomo

-es la casa de mis padres Jarvis, si por mi fuera la derribaría este mausoleo- dijo de manera fría y sin consideración alguna por el recuerdo de su familia

-Con todo respeto señor, esta casa a albergado a seis generaciones de su familia, es un recuerdo y un legado de su familia, no desperdicie- de manera imponente respondió jarvis y luego continuar su camino

-…no has perdido la fe en mi?- pregunto el chico

-no señor- respondió –la señorita Janet lo aguarda para partir- dijo antes de retirarse

Abajo en la cocina, efectivamente Janet aguardaba por Clint. Ella vagaba por los recuerdos, hasta que Clint apareció.

-Janet- llamo el

-clint, que gusto- ella devolvió el saludo con un abraso –cuanto tiempo-

-un par de años, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo para abrir una conversación –y ¿tu madre?-

-muy bien de echo, y mi madre se encuentra bien, pero extraña la mansión, al igual que yo- respondió no muy animada

-bueno, no es lo mismo sin mis padres- Clint se percato del estado de su amiga

-y sin ti- añadió su amiga –bueno… creo que no hay manera de evitar que vallas al juicio- se cruzo de brazos como si fuera a esperar noticias -¿en verdad quieres ir?-

-Janet- en un tono un poco de reproche –ese hombre mato a mis padres, de todas formas, ¿por que lo quieren dar libertad condicional?-

-lo se, pero compartió la celda con Zemo Morrin, un buen amigo de stroker y escucho cosas, cosas que nos pueden ayudar a atrapar al jefe criminal de la mafia- le explico la chica –un trato es lo mejor que pudimos hacer para que el testificara- se acerco a Clint –creo que no puedo convencerte verdad-

…

Ya en el tribunal, Clint y Janet estaban entre los presentes, mientras el jefe de janet daba un discurso para así convencer al jurado y al juez de acceder a la libertad

-su señoría, el señor Frank Donoban estaba desesperado, como a muchos durante la deprecion, sin empleo o manera de subsistir, el se vio obligado a actuar muy mal por las terribles circunstancias que afectaron a esta ciudad, pero a pasado los últimos años en prisión y a pagado su deuda con la sociedad y quiere una nueva oportunidad- termino su discurso

El juez lo medito por algunos según antes de hablar –¿señor Donoban? Algo que quiera decir-

-si su señoría- se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar –no hay dia en el que no me arrepienta de lo que hice, estaba desesperado y no pensé bien las cosas, pero sigo con la culpa y esta no se ira- concluyo

-entiendo que hay un miembro de la familia Barton presente- menciono su señoiria -¿tiene algo que decir?-

Todos aguardaron a que clint pudiera decir algo, pero no lo dijo, clint solo se marcho de la sala.

Unos minutos después, Donoban y su abogado salieron del salón, seguidos por una gran multitud de personas, el juicio había terminado y al parecer todo resulto bien ´para el jefe de Janet. A lo lejos clint aguardaba oculto, tenia un arma oculta y a lo lejos empezó a apuntarle, sus intenciones eran claras, quería vengarse. La multitud se acercaba a la salida, pero entre tanta gente, una de ellas se acerco a Donoban.

-hey! Stroker te saluda-

"BAAM"

El pánico se apodero del lugar, y mucha gente se alarmo por lo sucedido, Donoban fue acecinado y unos metros, clint observaba la escena, alguien había actuado antes que el. Janet al localizar a su amigo se acerco y lo tomo para sacarlo de ahí.

-vámonos- dijo

…

Los dos amigos se encontraban en el auto, janet sacaba conclusiones de lo ocurrido, pero su amigo clint estaba intangible, sin ninguna queja o comentario.

-debimos saber que algo así pasaría, por eso el juez hizo esto un juicio publico…- paro de hablar cuando noto a clint tan serio –clint Donoban hizo muchas cosas en su vida, pero ahora nada para atrapar a stoker, seguirá libre, era un riesgo la confecion de Frank, por eso envio a sus matones-

-debería agradecerle- dijo Clint

-no digas eso Clint, tu no eres como ellos- argumento la chica

Al escuchar las palabras de Clint, la chica cambio de curso el vehículo en dirección a los estrechos de la ciudad, en el curso del camino se podía ver una increíble pobresa y una deplorable ciudadanía.

-mira bien clint, la gente habla como si las crisis fueran cosa del pasado, pero las cosas están peor que nunca, stroker se aprovecha de la gente desesperada y los corruptos aliados se aprovechan, mientras que la ciudad se llena de drogas y crimen, que oportunidad tiene la gente buena, si nadie ase algo al respecto- concluyo al llegar a su destino –mira ahí esta stroker, quieres agradecer, bien- indico a lo que parecía un restaurante

-no, no lo entiendes Janet, yo tenia pensado hacer lo mismo- dijo antes de mostrarle el arma a su amiga

Ella entendió a la perfección a lo que Clint se refería, en eso una gran decepción tomo a janet, esta solo pudo responder con una cahetada y un nos cuantos golpes a su amigo –tu padre estaría muy decepcionado- concluyó

Cuando jan dejo a Clint en el lugar, este medito lo sucedido, era complicado lo que sentía, todos esos años y deseos de castigar a quien le arrebato a su familia, pero la confusión fue desapareciendo y en su lujar la ira, tomo la mente del joven, pero se desquito con el arma en su posesión y la arrojo lejos de el. Clint decidió entrar al restaurante, le tomo unos segundos el encontrar a stroker y se dirigió a donde el, pero unos guarda espaldas le detuvieron el paso.

-déjenlo- dijo el viejo stroke y cuando Clint se sentó en la mesa stroker comenzó a charlar –no tienes que agradecerme muchacho, fue todo un placer-

-no vine a agradecerle- dijo con ira en su voz –usted es solo una escoria que cree, que todos le temen-

-oh, ¿enserio?- respondió el viejo Stroker se inclino un poco y de inmediato saco un arma –mira niño, crees que por ver morir a tus padres, ya viste lo peor del mundo, te tengo noticias, eso no es ni la mitad de lo que yo puedo hacer- apunto en dirección a unas personas –aquí hay dos oficiales y un juez, crees que no te mataría aun en presencia de todos estos presentes. Jalo el gatillo pero no estaba cargada –eres valiente, lo reconosca, pero eres solo uno de esos hombre con mucho perder y poco que probar, como tu mayordomo y tu amiguita abogada, no entiendes la mente criminal porque no eres uno- al concluir indico a sus guarda espaldas

Los guarda espaldas de stroker tomaron a Clint por sorpresa, lo golpearon y patearon hasta acabar con el, luego lo echaron del lugar. Stroker probo un punto, Clint no entendía la criminalidad, en lo absoluto, cuando se retiro, las palabras de stroker le provocaron un cierto efecto, en su ser un nuevo ideal se formaba, pero no podría alcanzarlo en la ciudad, donde todos lo conocían, ni siquiera en el país, debía, no, tenia que alcanzarlo pero desde afuera. Al caminar el chico tiro sus poseciones a la basura y camino, camino y no se detuvo, sabia que vendrían por el, todos irían tras de él, por eso se marcho.

Fin del recuerdo

-Después viaje muy lejos, a donde nadie supiera quien era yo, y me convertí en un criminal, robe por hambre, necesidad e incluso forme parte de pandillas, para entender- terminaba de contar

-la mente criminal no es complicada- dijo el hombre –pero el motivo de un justiciero, lo es- se levanto y se marcho, pero antes –señor Barton, bienvenido a los guerreros de las sombras, aquí luchara contra la injusticia, y mi nombre- cuando lo dijo, fue en una vieja lengua –pero también se puede entender como Thor, mañana comenzara su entrenamiento.

(fin del capitulo)


End file.
